


The Proposal

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sciles, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9168034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Scott proposes to Stiles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Considering adding a chapter where they get married.

Scott watched amused as Stiles stuffed his face with food. “You do know that you have eaten before don’t you?”  
Stiles rolled his eyes. “Yes, but I’ve been craving something bad ever since my dad started his new diet. Thanks for the sweets sweet wolf of mine.”  
Scott rolled his eyes with a smile. “No problem. Do you think you could put the food down and come somewhere with me? I have a surprise for you.”  
Stiles heart rate increased. “A surprise for me?”  
“Yeah. Come on.” Stiles let Scott take his hand where he led him to his motorcycle. Stiles raised an eyebrow.  
“Come on dude. I have a perfectly good jeep which is also good for other things,” Stiles said suggestively.  
Scott shook his head. “No. Besides, it’s easier for us to go where we’re going on my cycle.”  
“Which is where,” Stiles asked putting on the helmet and getting on behind Scott.  
“You’ll see,” Scott replied with a wink before heading off. Stiles allowed himself to relax as he held on tightly to his boyfriend. Scott smiled as he listened to Stiles heartbeat. Stiles groaned when Scott turned off the motorcycle.  
“Where are we,” Stiles asked reluctantly unwrapping himself from Scott’s body.  
Scott rolled his eyes. “Do you really not know where we are?”  
Stiles looked around. “We’re in the woods. This is about where you got bit by Peter isn’t it.”  
“Yeah. This is where everything changed for me. I had no idea what happened when I first got bit but you were there for me. You were not freaked out or scared of me even though I literally could have killed you. I probably wouldn’t have asked you out if I hadn’t turned into a werewolf because I would have been too afraid to ruin our amazing friendship. You know as well as I do that being a werewolf hasn’t always been easy. You’ve helped me through so much. You’ve loved me through so much and I wouldn’t be here without you. I thought I would bring you here so I could do this.” Stiles eyes widened as he watched Scott go down on one knee and pull a small square box out of his pocket. For once in his life, he had no words.  
“Stiles, I love you. I’ve loved you for a long time. These past three years that we have been dating have been some of the best times of my life. You are the one for me. I would be honored if you would marry me.”  
Stiles dropped down on his knees and pulled Scott in for a mind-blowing kiss. “Yes. I’ll marry you.” Tears formed in his eyes as Scott grinned and pulled him back in for another kiss. Scott put the ring on Stiles finger and kissed Stiles again.  
“Good. I love you.”  
Stiles looked at the ring in awe. “This is amazing. I love it. We’ve gotta go tell my dad!”  
Scott debated on telling him something but decided against it. “Yeah. I’m sure he’ll be thrilled that someone wants to marry your crazy self.”  
Stiles stuck his tongue out at his fiancé. “Hilarious Scott. You’re a really funny guy.”  
Scott laughed as Stiles got on his motorcycle behind him and he headed for the station. Sherriff Stilinski was in his office doing paperwork when the two mischief makers entered.  
“Dad I’m engaged,” Stiles blurted out excitedly.  
Sherriff looked up at his son with tears in his eyes. “I know son. Scott asked me for permission to propose. Although I’m sure he would have still proposed even if I had said no. But of course I would never say no because you and Scott are perfect together. Congrats you two. I could not have a better son in law,” Sherriff said walking over to hug the two young men.  
Stiles looked at Scott. “You asked my father for permission?” He was amazed.  
“Yeah,” Scott said shrugging. “Was that a problem?”  
Stiles shook his head before kissing his fiancé. “No. No problem. I just had no idea. You really are the best.”  
“I know. Do you want to go tell my mom? I told her I was going to propose to you. She helped me pick out the ring.”  
“I’m actually not surprised,” Stiles told him laughing. “Yeah. Let’s go tell her. I’ll see you later dad.”  
“Bye boys.”  
“I can’t believe that you asked my dad for permission to marry me,” Stiles said looking at Scott. “How long ago was that?”  
“About a week or so.”  
“I guess that explains why he’s been acting so distant lately,” Stiles replied. “I thought he was mad at me.”  
Scott laughed. “No. I’m sorry. He just didn’t want to spoil the surprise.”  
The two of them went to the hospital and called for Melissa. “Is everything alright boys,” she asked.  
“I’m engaged to your horrible son,” Stiles said grinning at Melissa.  
“What?! Congrats honey! Wait, what do you mean by horrible.”  
“I’d like to know what you mean by horrible too,” Scott said looking at Stiles with a raised eyebrow.  
“He’s the reason why my dad has barely spoke to me this past week. I was going crazy trying to come up with reasons why my dad could have been mad at me,” Stiles told them. “Which you knew about.”  
Scott turned red. “Yeah, well, I am sorry about that.”  
“I’m so happy to have you as a son Stiles. I can say that I knew that this would happen years ago, before the two of you even started dating.”  
“No you didn’t mom,” Scott told her.  
“Yes I did. I just had a feeling. Why don’t I take you guys out for dinner tonight to celebrate?”  
“Sounds good mom. We should go and let you get back to work,” Scott said pulling Stiles away. “We just wanted to come tell you real quick. Bye. Love you.”  
“Love you guys too,” Melissa called out.  
“Why are we in such a rush,” Stiles asked.  
“Because I want to celebrate with you one on one in my bedroom,” Scott said giving him a kiss. “If that’s alright with you.”  
“Drive fast Scotty.”


End file.
